


Paid A Visit

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge (2020), Mortal Kombat: Annihilation
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Bi-Han as Sub-Zero, Bi-Han before becoming Noob Saibot, Death, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Longing, Lovers, Memories, Mild Smut, Missions, Murder, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: Reader has moved after completing a mercenary for hire job for the Lin Kuei. She knows that they will come for her before it's over. She's not surprised by who they "send".
Relationships: Bi-Han/Reader, Bi-Han/You, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You, Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Paid A Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed cranking it out of ye ol noggin. 
> 
> Translation  
> qīn= "Bae"

Things were beginning to spiral further out of control by the day. Perhaps this job was one that you should not have taken. However, the monetary reward was far more than you could have hoped for. When the deposit became available, you instantly regretted getting involved with the Lin Kuei. Something did not feel right. They were far too secretive to allow you to simply disappear back into your life as if you had never encountered them. The Grandmaster of the clan had sought you out for your skills. He employed you to murder the leader of a rival clan. He claimed that his clan could not complete the task. They could not afford to be suspected as the ones responsible for the man’s demise. That's why you were hired. It took a year and a half for you to track and study your target and his surroundings. During your observations, you were always accompanied by one of the top members of the Lin Kuei. You were familiar with Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, Tundra, and Sub-Zero. During that time, you studied them just as much as you studied your target. Only three months ago, you were in such a foreign land utilizing the deadly skills passed on to you by your Grandmother. She would have been proud to see you take down over thirty highly trained assassins and their leader in a matter of ten minutes without so much as a scratch being laid on your body. Now, you were back in the states attempting to settle into a new home in a new state. You couldn't risk returning to your previous home. You always moved after completing a job, but it was especially important after this job.

The town that you elected to settle into was rather small. Much different than living in the metropolitan area you had previously resided. Being able to hear the crickets at night and birds chirping in the mornings had not brought you the peace that you hoped for. Instead, you felt watched. No matter how much you tried to write it off as foolish, the feelings persisted. You went as far as rigging your large ranch with traps that an intruder couldn't get past no matter how skilled they were. Each time you left your home, you made sure to do a sweep of the place upon returning. Surely, it was time to let go of the fear. It had been three months. You hadn't taken any jobs that you were offered. With the money the Lin Kuei paid, you could afford to take off as much time as you pleased. Laying low was only making your paranoia worse.

Month four, you finally began to relax. You'd managed to become involved in your community and even took a job as the local Pre-K teacher. You couldn't have the town becoming interested in how you managed to sustain a living without a job. Fortunately, you were educated and had experience as a teacher. Your small class of fifteen students worshiped the ground you walked on. Dare you admit that they managed to steal your heart as well.

It had been a long day. After dinner, you sat at your dining room table nursing a glass of your favorite wine as you placed smiley face stickers on the pages of color by number coloring sheets your students had submitted for a grade. They were great children, but mediocre artists. That thought made you chuckle to yourself. Putting away your work, you decided to have a little self-care spa time. A hot bubble bath was drawn, lights dimmed, your favorite soft music played through the sound system, you brought your bottle of wine into the bathroom and allowed yourself to cozy down beneath the bubbles and enjoy the moment. The feel of a chill sweeping through the room made you shudder. Goosebumps rapidly climbed up the skin of your arms. You took a large gulp of wine straight from the bottle as you settled against the tub.

Tears formed in your eyes as you grew colder. No matter how wrapped up in your new life you became, you knew that the past would haunt you until the end. The feel of frozen sharpness pressed to your exposed neck triggered a lone tear to trickle down your cheek.

“Do not cry, Snowflake,” came that all too familiar deep raspy voice.

Without opening your eyes you responded, “I knew it would be you that they sent.”

You mustered up the courage to look your death in the eyes. His piercing whitish-blue eyes bore into yours. He still wore his signature blue armor that separated him from the other Lin Kuei warriors.Those steely eyes that once made you melt and freeze all at the same time were the only part of him that you could see. Your eyes trailed down to observe the ice knife he had created out of thin air and placed at your neck.

“Do you intend to make me suffer or will this be quick,” you asked.

“There is no need for you to pretend to not be afraid of death,” he said.

The surprise was evident in your face as you watched him stand to his feet from the crouching position he had been in. He was massive in size still. With a quick clutch of his hand, he shattered the weapon he intended to use on you. The large man removed his mask exposing his gorgeous face. His hair was slightly longer than the last time you saw him but still short. His nose was as sharp as his chiseled jawline. Those broad shoulders that once had your legs propped against them as he repeatedly thrust into you seemed as strong as they had always been. You couldn't find words as he reached out and took your bottle of wine. His eyes never left you as he moved to lean against your bathroom counter and drank your wine.

Despite the dimness of the light, he seemed to glow. You flinched at the sound the empty bottle made after he drained it in one gulp and placed it on the marble counter of your sink. This man had managed to catch you in your most vulnerable state, and it had both scared and angered you.

“Did you miss me,” he asked.

“Don't do this, Bi-Han. I know why you're here. You don't have to make small talk,” you sassed.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

“This is not the warm welcome I was anticipating. Do you no longer care for me, Snowflake,” he questioned.

* * *

_During your time in China, you had spent quite a lot of time with the man. He was cold in every sense of the word, but he had managed to bewitch you. Those nights you spent at the Lin Kuei temple were lonely. You had avoided Sektor like the plague that he was. Cyrax, Smoke, and Tundra were okay. They didn't care for outsiders, but they allowed you to keep them company. Sub-Zero was in a class of his own. Always brooding and watching everything that occurred around him. He was the Grandmaster's favorite, and it was clear to all. You managed to crack his hardened exterior little by little the more he was assigned to gather intel with you. It just seemed to escalate behind closed doors your fifth month among the clan. No one would ever know. He treated you as cold as he always had in the presence of others. However, he did not fool his younger brother. Tundra knew there was something between the two of you when Bi-Han damn near tore Sektor's head from his shoulders during training when he mentioned how he would enjoy a chance to do quite a few explicit things to you._

* * *

Bi-Han watched as you stood from the bubble bath and retrieved your towel. He slightly envied the cloth that was snugly wrapped around your wet body. The man had been thirsting to drink from you once again since you departed from the Lin Kuei temple. Despite your skills and toughness, he knew that you were afraid of him. He'd be lying if he said that didn't turn him on in that twisted mind of his.

“How did you find me,” you asked.

“Smoke and Tundra were assigned to watch you when you left the temple. My little brother knows what transpired between the two of us. He was eager to inform me of your well-being and whereabouts,” he explained as he moved to stand behind you in front of the large mirror over your sink.

You watched him remove his outer layer of armor and allow it to drop to the floor as you looked into the mirror. His hands were as cold as ever as he caressed your shoulders before gently rubbing down the length of your arms to your hands. Playing with danger and death was your specialty as you allowed him to hold your hands and wrap you up in his arms. Chilled lips fell against your left shoulder, and all you could do was be dragged into the familiarity of a man that you had no right to fall for the way that you had. The idea of him suddenly forming an icicle and driving it through your heart had crossed your mind, but feelings of lust and even love were beginning to brush logic from your mind.

“Have you thought of me in fear only,” he softly asked.

“Yes and no. I knew they would send you. I cannot deny missing our late-night talks and other things we shared,” you told him.

Another kiss to the shoulder was given to you.

“I admire the many traps you have set in your home. Had one of the others been sent, you would have caught them by surprise,” he said, “My little brother said that he heard you one night when he was assigned to tracking you.”

“What did he hear,” you questioned.

“My name falling from your lips in desire as you pleasured yourself. Imagine my surprise to know that my Snowflake ached for me,” he said before grasping your neck firmly.

He gripped your neck tight enough to cause pain, but soft enough to allow breathing. A sick smirk played on his lips at the sound of surprise you emitted. Your skin felt as if it were on fire as he slid his free hand underneath your towel and between your thighs. He forced his toned body firmly against yours before he expertly kicked your legs further apart, Bi-Han cruelly and harshly toyed with your clit.

“Such a whore for me! Does the thought of me ending your life make you this wet? Such a filthy little slut,” He growled into your ear, “ Look at yourself!”

You looked absolutely wrecked when you caught sight of yourself in the mirror. Sweat was beginning to bead on your forehead as your nipples hardened from excitement. The heat in your belly seemed to explode as your release quickly approached. Then, it was all taken away. You grabbed the counter and screamed in frustration when Bi-Han released you from his grip and stepped away from your body. His chilling eyes locked with you through the mirror as he shed the remainder of his clothing. He admired your shaking body as you held onto the sink trying to ground yourself.

“Bend over,” he commanded.

You obeyed him and gladly spread your legs open and bent over chest flat against the counter as you arched your back offering yourself to him.

“Spit,” he ordered as he held his hand open in front of your mouth.

Again, you obeyed him. You were already soaking wet, but something about your saliva coating him made you even wetter. He grunted as he stroked himself a few times before positioning himself at your entrance. Little by little, he sank into you. No matter how many times you had taken him, the stretch was always an exercise in itself.

“Feels good to be inside you again, Qīn,” he sighed.

All senses had fled. You no longer cared that your lover was sent to kill you. If being pounded to death was to be your end, then a glorious end it would be. Bi-Han seemed to be struggling with something internally, you could see that. Nonetheless, it did not have any effect on his determination to please you and himself. His aggression had been greatly missed. The sound of you softly saying his name begging for mercy fell on deaf ears, and so did your screams for the same thing. As your legs gave out, you sank to the floor, and he eagerly followed. He was as heavy as an iceberg as he turned you onto your back and used his powers to freeze your wrists into a pair of ice handcuffs above your head.

“If it is too much, I do not care,” he warned.

His fingertips were frosted as he reached between the two of you to once again roughly massage your clit. The man laughed as you screamed and writhed in complete agony. Your body responded to the cold as expected. Your sight seemed to vanish as you kicked and screamed for him to ease up. He never relented. Truthfully, you lived for when he pushed you past your limit. His cold coupled with the feeling of him deeper inside of you than any time before was enough to make stars explode behind your eyelids. You could feel his lips against yours, and you hungrily returned the affection. You were limp in his grasp as he shattered the cuffs around your wrists.

Blindly, you raked your fingers through his hair and sighed. Everything was blurry while you recovered from such intense pleasure. The cryomancer lifted you into his arms and carried you to your bedroom. He left you there while he went to gather a warm washcloth. He cleaned himself and dressed before returning to you. You lay there taken off guard seeing him once again clad in his armor and mask. Your blood ran cold. How could you have been so stupid? He sat at the edge of your side of the bed and reached for you. Scooting away from his touch, you tried to calculate if you could make it to your nightstand for the gun you kept there.

“Your weapons have been disposed of, Snowflake. Besides, you know that you cannot kill me,” he stated nonchalantly.

“Was this your plan all along? Fuck me only to kill me anyway,” you boldly asked.

He quickly advanced and pinned you to the bed with his weight holding you down. Your eyes remained on his. You wanted your eyes to be scorched into his memory forever when he completed his mission. Instead, you gasped as a warm cloth delicately moved over your thighs and womanhood. Bi-Han cut his eyes at you as he continued to pin you down while cleaning you up.

“I have a mission. I cannot return without completing it,” he said.

“Bi-Han...” you started.

He quickly interrupted you.

“You are not my mission. I only wanted to see you. Grandmaster strangely trusts that you will remain quiet about the Lin Kuei. Should he require your skills again he will always know where to find you. Sektor is strongly suggesting that he kills you. Leave here. If I can find you so can he. I won't allow him to harm you,” He explained.

You reached up and removed his mask. He rolled his eyes as you caressed his face.

“Have I defrosted the greatest warrior of the Lin Kuei,” you teased.

“Do not flatter yourself. You are nothing more than a fuck toy. I am no soft man,” he seethed.

It was your turn to roll your eyes. Despite what he said, you knew the man cared for you. Even if he would kill you under the order of his Grandmaster should that day ever come. Somewhere between fearing for your life, getting fucked into oblivion, and finding out that he only wanted to see you, you were exhausted. You pulled his face closer to yours and kissed him softly. There was never much tenderness between the two of you, but there were feelings. Both of you managed to communicate that to the other between the shared kiss.

“Where should I go,” you asked him.

“Wherever you please. How you live now is dangerous. You cannot make a permanent home like this. Not while Sektor lives and wishes for your death. If he weren't the Grandmaster's son I would have killed him long ago,” he said.

“Will you stay the night,” you questioned.

He sighed before he tossed the towel he used to clean you up onto the floor and lowered himself beside you.

“Sleep, Snowflake,” he instructed.

“You will not be here when I wake,” you said.

He nodded to indicate that you were correct. You knew it “annoyed” him, but you cuddled against him and laced his fingers with yours.

“Tell me how Smoke,Tundra, and Cyrax are,” you requested.

He pretended to be even more annoyed as he informed you that his brother and friends were rising through the ranks faster and faster. You made sure to tell him to tell Tundra that you missed him. That only earned a grunt. For hours, you forced him to talk to you. Honestly, you knew it would hurt when you woke and he was gone.

“I know that you are only stalling to keep me here. Rest, Snowflake,” he whispered to you as your eyes finally closed.

He pressed a kiss to your forehead when he was sure that you were sleeping soundly. Silently, he got out of your bed and retrieved his mask from your hand. He covered his face before quietly leaving the room. Your work things were neatly put away on your dining room table. He shuffled through the papers your students had colored and chose one to use as his own notepad. Bi-Han made sure to write on the back of the paper. Once he was done, he took one last glance at you and left to complete his mission.

When you woke, there was a delicious ache between your thighs and a faint ache in your heart. He was gone. It was like he had never been there. You made sure to walk through your home to ensure that he was indeed gone. There was only an out-of-place piece of paper on your dining room table where you had been working last night. Bi-Han's perfect handwriting quickly drew your attention. He had left you a note.

* * *

_Qīn,_

_Remember what I told you. 6 months only. No more than that. Set better traps next time. Never let your guard down. Be careful. I will always find you. Promise. Also, this is the worst excuse for art I have ever had the misfortune to have seen._

_-B_

* * *

You suppose that's as much of a love letter the man could form. With his instructions in mind, you grabbed your go bag and exited the home you thought you could build. Athens is nice this time of year. Perhaps you could convince Bi-Han to join you for a day of wandering among the ancient ruins there. Not likely.


End file.
